one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrrha Nikos VS Mettaton
Pyrrha Nikos VS Mettaton is the 2nd battle of the 5th season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Pyrrha from RWBY and Mettaton from Undertale. Description Two famous fighters duke it out! Who will win: the champion fighter of Remnant, or the superstar of the Underground? Battle The CORE Pyrrha Nikos stepped into a dark chamber inside the steel structure known as the CORE. She had fallen underground, and was attempting to return to the surface. Blocking her way was a box-shaped robot. "Greetings, human! I'd love to chat, but I'm afraid I'll need your soul! Nothing personal, just show business!" The ground began to rise, until it reached a large room filled with cheering monsters. Pyrrha looked around, surprised, and then began to focus on her opponent. Jumping behind him, the Huntress flipped Mettaton's switch, thinking that it would deactivate him. How wrong she was. A bright light emerged from the robot's body, filling the room. When it cleared, Mettaton stood, in his glamorous, humanoid EX form. "It's showtime!" announced Mettaton. FIGHT! 60 Mettaton whirled around and backhanded Pyrrha across the stage, making the crowd cheer with delight. Pyrrha turned Milo into a sword and used her shield to block a barrage of kicks from Mettaton, but a final forceful kick pushed her backwards. "I'm just warming up, darling! Let's see how good you are on the dance floor! Remember, fans, that this MTT-brand combat disco ball can be yours for only 999 gold!" A large disco ball descended from the ceiling, hanging above the stage. Blue and white lasers shot from it, Pyrrha blocking and dodging the beams that fell like hail from the sky. The lasers ceased fire for a moment, and Pyrrha used the brief pause to throw her shield at Mettaton, who was knocked down as the shield returned. 50 Mettaton jumped back up and charged Pyrrha, multiple flying, small robots that resembled his 1st form rising up behind him. Mettaton kicked Pyrrha, who was forced to block with her shield. With Pyrrha's guard down, the mini-Mettatons were free to shoot her unguarded areas with heart-shaped blasts of magic before flying away. "Face it, you can't beat me, the ultimate star! I am the symbol of perfection!" Mettaton grabbed Pyrrha by the leg and threw her into the center of the stage, where multiple lasers from the disco ball burned at her Aura. Pyrrha, still lying down, transformed her sword into a rifle and fired multiple shots at the disco ball, which made it blow up in a fiery explosion. 40 The mini-Mettatons returned, but Pyrrha shot them out of the sky. Mettaton charged and attempted to sweep Pyrrha's legs with both of his, but when she jumped over his attack, the idol used his right heel to land a powerful kick. Mettaton sprung up and fired bolts of electrical magic from his core, which were blocked by the Huntress' shield. Turning Milo into a spear, Pyrrha stabbed at 2 mini-Mettatons that had appeared at her sides, then ran out of the way of more blasts. Pyrrha used her rifle once more and blasted Metatton's core, which did quite a bit of damage, causing Mettaton's arms to fall off. 30 Returning his core to the inside of his robotic body, Mettaton still looked confident despite the loss of his arms. "Arms? Who needs arms with legs like THESE?" he said flamboyantly. A kick to Pyrrha's jaw was landed, but Pyrrha remained standing and shot Mettaton at close range, then used Milo's sword form to slash him, which left a gash on the robot's body. Pyrrha attempted to stab him, but Mettaton kicked the weapon of of her hands and rapidly jabbed his legs at her body, causing it to mildly flash, signaling that her Aura was damaged. 20 Pyrrha attempted to throw Mettaton away with her Semblance, but he was not magnetic. The star of the Underground kicked her in the jaw, knocking down the famous Huntress. "What's wrong, getting desperate? Don't blame you, since you're up against ME!" Pyrrha noticed that she had landed near Milo. Throwing Akouo as a distraction, Pyrrha grabbed her sword. Mettaton easily dodged the shield throw, but a shot to the chest from Milo took him by surprise. More shots sent the robot stumbling backward, to the crowd's frustration. Pyrrha stood and attacked Mettaton with her javelin, a single mighty stab to the chest impaling the soul-powered superstar. Yanking her weapon out of Mettaton's chest, Pyrrha shield bashed him away, and pointed her javelin at him. "It's over." she declared with confidence. "Not yet, the show's just beginning! I still haven't used my trump card!" A brief, yet bright flash of white light enveloped Mettaton, and when it faded, Mettaton stood in his ultimate form, his injuries gone. 10 His armor was slightly bulkier, and two wings made of energy and metal had appeared on his back. His left arm was replaced by a powerful cannon. His left eye was a glowing pink light, and his hair had become slightly wilder. The crowd went absolutely wild. 'Mettaton began to speak, with more flamboyance than anyone could have dreamed of. "Behold, the ultimate robot! The perfect performer! The spectacular superstar! The majestic machine!" "Underground, I present to you, the Human Eradication Robot..." '"METTATON NEO!" Mettaton flew a few inches above the ground and charged his cannon, pointing it at Pyrrha. Pink magical energy gathered in the cannon's barrel. "Say goodnight, darling. Meet your GLAMOROUS end!" He was interrupted by multiple rifle shots that went through his chest, causing sparks to fly and machinery to malfunction. More shots were fired, making Mettaton fall to his knees. "Well, I should have had Alphys work on the defensive mechanisms more............" A javelin throw through the head silenced him. Mettaton exploded, leaving nothing left but some charred metal. KO! This melee's winner is.....Pyrrha Nikos! Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees